You Are What You Are
by Alexaonice
Summary: On a full moon Josh attacks a woman...who takes it all surprisingly well. Lily's calm collected, and accepting to a degree that Josh thought was impossible. Somehow her 'you are what you are' attitude is just what quirky Josh needs. But can he accept her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I donnot own Being Human. All I've got is an apartment, a dog, and a cat that openly hates me.

"Ugh, I. Hate. Nature!" The woman growled, pulling a stick out of her curly blonde hair. She'd tripped...again, landing her in the dirt...again.

But still, for her nature photography class she'd pulled the task of photographing a morning glory. Lucky her.

A task she'd put off for three days and didn't do, resulting in her clammoring around the woods at dawn, three hours before school, camera in hand. She'd miss her first class, but she was pretty sure no one would miss her in the physics lecture, and she'd planned to miss it anyway.

But thankfully, her hippie-dippie roommate knew where to find the blooms and had directed her to a clearing in the woods behind their house.

Finally she found the clearing, and the oak tree covered with the viney buds, ready to bloom any second.

"Oh Sunshyne, you are my hero." She muttered, shaking her head. She so owed her crazy roomate a bucket of hummus, or whatever the hell they sold that stuff in. This shot was going to be amazing. Mr. Levi was going to bow before her greatness. Roses were to be thrown at her feet and that smug bitch Janis was going to cry her fake lashes off.

Now all she had to do was wait.

And find out what that awful growling was.

And why it was getting closer.

Slowly, she turned on the heel of her scuffed up Doc Martens, fear making her body stiff.

She may have seen a man on TV wrestle a bear once, but she did not wish to emulate him.

Thankfully, it wasn't a bear.

No, it was a giant fucking wolf thing straight from nightmares. And possibly hell. Maybe Alaska too, shit was wild up there!

Too scared to do anything else she let out an earshattering scream, just as the thing slashed at her.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Josh woke up with a sick feeling in his stomach.

He was sure that just as he blacked out to change back, he'd heard the sound of a human scream.

Slowly, almost painfully, he pushed himself up from the forest floor and into a sitting position, looking around himself and praying he didn't find anything gruesome.

There were leaves, twigs, a big tree covered in morning glories, and a gorgeous blonde sitting at the base of said tree, pointing an expensive looking camera at him and snapping a picture.

"Mornin', did ya sleep well?" She asked with a sarcastic brightness, her blue-green eyes narrowed on him.

Josh was frozen in shock, his mouth agape and doe eyes wide. He'd been caught and photographed...damn.

He should have changed under the hospital in his little hole, but no, he wanted to get out and run. He'd thought it would be safer.

He was wrong.

And now he was caught.

Oh God, what was he supposed to do?

"Hey, are uh, are you okay?" He heard her voice ask quietly, a bit closer than before.

He knew why too. He was hyperventalating, having a mini breakdown while naked on the forest floor. He couldn't breathe and there was the sound of rushing in his ears, his heart beat pounding at a too quick tattoo in his chest.

He had hurt someone, an innocent woman. He was a monster.

Sure, he'd always had that voice in the back of his head telling him what a monster he was, that he was dangerous, that he could kill, that he'd never be accepted, but he'd always battled it with 'but I've never hurt anyone.'

He couldn't say that anymore.

The woman had moved to his side now, kneeling next to him.

On the top of her left thigh were four long gashes, deep and bleeding sluggishly. Blood was soaking her jeans and Josh knew that she would need stitches.

He just couldn't tell her through his panicked pants.

"Come on now, let's get you out of these woods." She said, standing up carefully, though it made no difference as her wounds reopened again.

She cried out and wobbled a bit, almost falling over as her leg gave way. They must hurt like a bitch. They look so painful, blood and torn skin.

'They're your fault. You did that. Monster. She's a woman, you hurt a woman, you sick bastard.' A voice crooned at the back of Josh's mind. Maybe it was his conscience, or maybe he was just crazy. Either way, he believed it.

He allowed himself to be hefted up by the woman, who didn't look much smaller than him. Maybe just a couple inches shorter? She smelled like raspberries and was slowly leading him through the woods, limping the whole while and hissing in pain every once and again.

She was acting like it was he who had been attacked by the monster, not her.

"I'm sorry." Josh managed to choke out, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." He kept muttering it like a mantra, his voice broken and dry. He felt horrible.

He had hurt a human being. And he was positive that if he hadn't been hit by the change right when she walked up...he would have killed her.

They broke through the tree line and the blonde leaned against a dark wood fence as she fumbled with the latch.

She wasn't supporting his weight, just helping him move, but her leg was so torn that it had to be difficult to walk.

Josh apologized again.

She finally looked back at him as she pulled the latch through, and just gave the barest of smiles. It was sad and didn't quite reach her eyes, "I know you are."

She led him into a small house through a back door that opened to the kitchen. She threw a towel over one of the table chairs before letting him sit down. He understood, he was dirty and covered in animal blood. At least he hoped it was animal blood.

"Hey, I need you to stop apologizing and look at me." The woman said calmly, her hands were holding his face in place and forcing him to meet her eyes. Josh didn't know that he hadn't stopped.

The makeup around those big blue eyes was streaky and blurred. He'd made her cry. The pain from the wound he'd caused had made her cry. Oh God he felt sick to his stomach.

He wanted to apologize again, but when he started to she pinched his ear viciously with her sharp nails.

"Ow!" Josh exclaimed, trying to pull his face back. She just tightened her hold.

"Good, for a second there I thought you were having a freak out or something." Her voice was still calm, a southern accent with girlish lilt. She let go of his face and sat down in the chair across from him, pressing a wad of paper towels from the table onto her leg.

Josh stared as blood soaked the paper, turning it from white to red.

"That's going to need medical attention." Josh croaked out, tearing his brown eyes away. He couldn't look at them anymore so he just focused on a vase of wild flowers on the table. They were starting to wilt.

The girl made a 'hm' sound and sighed. "Yeah, I think it will. A few stitches too." She tossed the used towels into a nearby trash bin and pressed a dishrag to it instead, somehow managing tie the thing around her thin thigh. "My name is Lily, by the way." She offered, looking up to meet his eyes. The tear streaked makeup was killing him worse than the wounds.

Josh wondered if he should tell her his name. He knew if he was fast enough he could run out through the back door and wounded, she'd never be able to catch him. But still he had to know one this. "Josh. And...did...did I bite you?" Josh asked, his voi. almost breaking.

Those wounds looked like scratches, but he had to be sure. He just had to be sure he hadn't made another monster.

Lily shook her head, picking at the blood soaked tear in her jeans. They had been expensive and now they were ruined. "No, its just a scratch." Josh was stunned. Just a scratch...those gruesome cuts were just scratches to her.

He thought about apologizing again, but she was handing him something...blue plaid pajama bottoms.

Oh yeah, he'd forgotten he was naked.

He stood and turned around to put them on, 'They must be her boyfriend's.' He thought, sitting back down.

"I got them last week, but they're a bit too long for me. They're reall stretchy though, so they should fit you." Lily explained to his back, Sunshyne and her hippie friends were almost always nude, so in the past year they'd lived together she'd gotten used to nudity of all sorts.

But still, being naked at the table was a big no'no in her rule book.

Josh sat back down on his towel covered chair and once again resumed staring at her thigh.

"You're either a leg man, or extremely shocked you did this." Lily said, leaning back in her chair. She wondered how long she had before medical attention became dire.

"Oh, I don't eat chicken." Josh said, missing the joke completely. Lily looked him over with drawn brows before just shaking her head.

There was something wrong here, Josh thought. She was too calm, too nonchalant. She'd been attacked by a monster, wounded, and now she was sitting at her kitchen table like it was an everyday occurence.

"Why are you so...calm about this? Why aren't you scared or angry? I'm a monster, I hurt you." Josh questioned, his brown eyes searching her face. This wasn't normal, she shouldn't be acting like this. She should

screaming and flipping out.

She should be having a panic attack right along with him!

But instead she just shrugged, pushing her hair out of her face with a lazy moment.

"I guess I deal with stress better than others. Plus, it be pretty strange for me to run down the road screaming about werewolves. I'd rather not be put in a funny farm thank you." She smiled sarcastically, "And what about you? Tripping out like your one Xanx short of a lunatic meal. Calm down, its not like I'm going to have you arrested for assault. Not that anyone would believe me." She rolled her eyes, giving him a once over with a raised brow. "You don't look capable of hurting a fly."

Josh huffed, pointing a finger, "Hey now missy, I'll have you know I am very capable of hurting things!" He defended, now knowing how messed up it sounded until it left his mouth. Lily looked at him with a wide eyed 'I can't believe you just said that.'  
expression. "That sounded a lot less creepy in my head." Josh muttered, amazed at his lack of tact. How did he make it so long being so awkward?

"Ok, I need to get ready to goto the Doctor, so is there someone I can call for you, or do you need a ride? What's the deal on werewolf morning afters?" She had her phone out, ready to hand it to him.

Josh shook his head, standing. "No... I'm meeting a guy on the road." Aidan would be waiting in his usual spot, scrubs and water bottle at the ready.

Lily stood on shakey legs, Josh reached out and steadied her. "The front door is through that archway, its straight through the living room. I'd walk you out, but I can't." She smiled and sat back down as Josh let go off her arm.

"Again, Lily, I am so sorry." Josh looked into her eyes as he spoke, ready to get out of that house and as far away as possible.

Lily just smiled, "I know Josh."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

As he walked barefoot and shirtless down the road Josh tried to ignore the stares.

Normally he told himself it was because he was a spectacle, a grown man walking half naked down the street (that last time he'd worn a dress had been particularly awful) but this time it was different.

As tR TY duffy stared at him he felt like they knew. Like they knew he'd hurt that woman, they knew he was a monster.

It made him sick to his stomach the guilt was eating at him so badly.

He got in Aidan's car and as the vampire met his eyes, Josh knew he knew.

But Aidan, like the good friend he was, didn't say anything. Just handed Josh his Star Of David and a bottle of water.

The vampire did, however, roll down the windows and turn the AC on high.

Josh's face flamed in embarassment as he washed his hands and arms.

God, he was so ashamed of himself.

Aidan started the engine and drove off, never saying a word the whole ride to SCH.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
And end. Maybe? Your choice  
So, do we want more do we want less? I want a cookie.

Tell me though, should I stay or should I go? Baby youve got to let me know! Should this be a one shot that's just done and let Lily fade into that dark abyss where the other failed OCs go? Or does she stay and get all character and gain some depth and story?

Tell me now or forever hold your peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I'm so excited you guys wanted me to continue! Now, I know that the Being Human US/Canada version has a small following so far, but I expect that to grow! And soon! I love most the characters, I even think Bishop is totally BAMF! Cant wait for Monday to roll around and bring me a new episode! But until then, heres a new chapter! And the link to a picture of Lily! Remove the spaces!

http:/i1179. photobucket. com/ albums/x387/Alexaonice /aly-michalka. jpg

-

"So, what did you say caused these wounds again?" Aidan asked, slowing his stitching as he neared the end of the second gash.

The girl toyed with the edge of her black skirt, ducking her head so her hair would hide her face. "A wildcat." She lied, "I must have spooked it, it slashed me and ran off."

Aidan knew she was lying, she wouldn't meet his eyes, her heart was beating almost out of her chest, and she was fidgeting like a five year old.

Not to mention he already knew what had caused those four long tears. And it wasn't a wildcat.

No, it had been his roomate and fellow monster, Josh.

This girl smelled of werewolf, Josh, and raspberries. Not the pretty of a mix, but still it was damning evidence. And in the car Josh had smelled of human blood, her blood.

Aidan just thanked whoever was listening that Josh hadn't killed her.

"This looks pretty bad, you're luck you didn't bleed to death." Aidan was on the edge of the third wound, pulling it all together. The girl was taking to the sutures fairly well, not moving her leg or pulling away from the needle or even yanking away when Aidan's freezing cold, gloved hand grabbed her leg.

All in all it was going pretty quickly, but not quick enough.

Josh was coming down the hall, obviously looking for his roomate. Aidan hoped the werewolf didn't make the the 'smell face', he'd been meaning to talk to him about that, it was a very unhuman look.

"Aidan, I need to talk to you. Right now." Josh had that 'I'm about to freak the fuck out' tone, but then again Josh was always about to freak out.

The girl had looked up as Josh burst onto the scene, and Aidan noted, with mild curiousity, that her calm mood didn't change. She just stayed seated on the edge of the table, looking over at Josh for a moment before looking back to the window. It was a pretty day.

Josh, however, was a bit shaken. And then he had to make an ass out of himself, because he's...quirky.

"Ello mate!" He gave a flourishing bow and spoke with a bad accent. Aidan didn't know if it was supposed to be British or Australian or what, so he just shook his head.

The girl whoever, started cracking up. "Oh my God, did that just happen?" She was smiling and having one of those moments where you laugh so hard that no sound comes out. Her shoulders shook and she'd pressed her hand to her mouth.

Aidan smiled as he watched, shaking his head as he moved to finish the last stich.

Josh just stood in the door way, watching as Aidan stitched the girl's flesh back.

Somehow the stitches made the wound more...real, and even worse, more gruesome.

Josh felt sick to his stomach.

"Josh, you needed something?" Aidan asked, snipping the last suture and looking sidways at Josh.

The girl looked too, her face flushed from her laughter and smiling. To smile at your attacker, what an odd thing to do. But she seemed fine with it.

Josh foundered around for something to say, opening his mouth and then closing it again like a fish looking for air.

And then, he just turned and left. Right out the door.

"He's a strange one, isn't he?" The girl asked as Aidan poked and proded at her stiches.

"Josh?" He asked, as if anyone else had burst through the door. "Yeah, he's my roomate. He can get a bit weird sometimes, but he's good guy." He had to give the girl a rabies vaccine, just incase. But first he carefully bandaged her stitches, making sure the gauze wasnt too tight and the area around it was clean.

"I'm Lily, by the way." She introduced, watching as he pulled out the first of three shots.

Now fear struck through her scent, but she didn't show it. Just stared at the needles Aidan lined up.

"I'm Aidan." He uncapped a syringe, "And this I a rabies shot. You'll get two of them and one tetanus shot, the rabies shots go in the top of your thigh and the tetanus will go in your arm. Okay?" Aidan explained, never taking his eyes from hers.

Lily just nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. Not much scared her, but shots...shots killed her. She'd rather be foaming at the mouth and biting the neighbors than get a shot.

But Aidan already had the shot at the ready, "Okay, I need you to lay on your stomach and just be calm. They only hurt for a second." He smiled and Lily was sure that smile got him laid...a lot.

Sadly, he was far too dark and brooding for her.

She flipped over on her stomach and burried her face in the paper pillow, waiting for that awful pinch.

Aidan cleaned the area with an alcohol swab and sighed, shots always got to him. Poking skin with sharp objects that made human skin bleed was too reminiscent of his past life. Only this time he was putting something in instead of taking something out.

"Okay, one two-" Aidan started to count and Lily's whole body went stiff as she clutched the pillow. "Three." The first needle went in and the blonde sucked in a shallow breath. Aidan pushed the plunger and pulled the neede out, pressing a cotton ball hard against the puncture wound so she wouldn't get those awful bruises. He put a bandaid on it and then did the other, a few inches below the first.

"Alright, you can sit back up and we'll do the tetanus." Aidan said, giving her time to move around and adjust the way she was sitting.

"I hate tetanus shots, I had to get one when I was a ten. Hurt like a bitch." Lily complained as Aidan swabbed her arm with more alcohol.

Aidan chuckled, "Yeah they're pretty awful, but they're worth it." He smiled, tetanus shots were after his time, but he'd gathered that they hurt from all the complaints.

He stuck the needle in the back of her upper arm, pushing the plunger as she squeezed her big eyes shut. Aidan slipped the needle out and pressed a cotton ball to it.

"There will be itching, burning, and dizziness, but if you throw up come to the hospital." He listed off the possible reactions to the shot in a bored voice, "Come back in two weeks and the stitches will be removed."

Lily's brow furrowed and she looked down at the white bandage, "Oh, these aren't the kind that just sorta...disolve?" She asked, moving to pick at the edge of the bandage tape.

Aidan gently moved her hand away, "No, the wound was too deep to use those." He answered as she took her hand back to her lap. "And you've got to leave that bandage on for twenty-four hours." He smiled again, and the girl remained unaffected by it.

Lily looked to the door, then stood. "Okay, so I'll see you in two weeks then." She smiled back, waving her fingers as she walked out of the room.

Normally Aidan would have followed, he'd already thrown evertyhing away in the sharps container, but he knew Josh was waiting by the door.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Josh waited outside the hospital room door with a mix of worry, agitation, and guilt. He knew Aidan had figured out he'd hurt a human, and not in the way he'd strangled that tagger, in an actual leave-a-scar kind of way.

He hadn't wanted to talk about it, but as the day wore on he found he couldn't focus on much else.

He kept replaying waking up on the forest floor with the smell of blood on him and her scream in his ears. He kept seeing her tear streaked makeup and the way she could barely walk. How she somehow was still able to help him through the aftermath of her attack.

It had to be the strangest moment of his life so far.

He hears her feet on the floor before he seen her, and when the door opened he was hit by a wave of her warm raspberry scent, still twinged by werewolf and blood.

Josh stared at his shoes, waiting for Aidan to come out behind her.

But of course, because he was him, Aidan never followed out and Lily stood with her hands on her hips looking at him as he leaned against the wall in misery. Awesome.

"You're acting like a little girl, Josh." The blonde said, leaning into his line of vision. She was smiling.

Josh wasn't. "Oh, did Aidan sell you a ticket to the 'poke fun at the monster' show?" He quipped, "Isn't that nice." Lily only smiled brighter.

"Yeah, ten cents a ticket, I bought four. It started out a horror, then switched to comedy, but now its just depressing." She rolled her eyes, straightening up. Standing like that was a pain. "Take a walk with me outside so we can make it a nature flick." She flicked her eyes twoards the doors at the end of the hall.

Josh shook his head, "I can't I've got to talk to Aidan." He gave the excuse with a shrug, he really didn't want to go anywhere with Lily. He already felt guilty enough.

Lily huffed, pulling Josh off of the wall and out of his moping.

"Jeez, you're acting like I'm going to throw you in a hole in my basement and wear your skin around like a meat suit or something." She griped, looping her arm through Josh's in a friendly manner and pulling him down the hall. She smiled over her shoulder at his bewildered expression, "Calm down, Josh. I don't even have a basement."

A shocked look crossed the werewolf's face, "What the...what is wrong with you?" He questioned as she pushed through the double doors of the hospital.

Lily smiled up at him and winked, "Eh, I should have been beaten as a child, but I wasn't. And now I've got boundary issues and a throwed sense of humor. I also love Hellen Keller jokes, messed up right?" She laughed, plopping down on a bench in the far corner of the park like area of the hospital yard.

She crossed her legs, the wounded one on top, and looked expectantly at Josh.

The werewolf had no idea what to do, or say, hell he was having trouble figuring out to do with his hands. Did he leave them by his sides? Did he cross his arms? What the hell was he supposed to do in this situation.

"Stop looking around like your waiting for a distraction so you can bolt." Lily spat, crossing her arms and leaning back on the bench. "Jeez."

"I"m...sorry." Josh apologized, copying her position.

Lily reached out and pinched him meanly, "Don't apologize anymore. I'm alive and well, sure I'm a little cut up but you should be glad I'm not dead." She nagged, tapping her fingers on her arm.

Josh went to apologize again, but quickly thought better of it. She had some sharp nails!

"Look I've never...done that before." Josh clarified, looking at his hands. He didn't know how to word any of this or what to do in this situation.

"What? Woken up butt assed naked on the forest floor, covered in mud and blood, and staring at a hot, cut up blonde? I have." Lily said blandly, her face blank. Josh hoped she was joking. She smiled as his face fell, "I'm just playin', Josh." She laughed after a too long pause, rolling her eyes. "Listen, I'm okay, you're...okay, we're all okay. So stop beating yourself up about this." She laid her hand over his and gave it a tight squeeze. "I know that whole emo phase is in right now, but you look kinda stupid moping in public places." She mock whispered, leaning in like she was telling him a big secret.

Josh gave her a flat look. "Thanks for letting me know, where would I be without you." He said sarcastically, Lily just kept on smiling. She smiled a lot, Josh wondered if it ever hurt her face. It looked like it would hurt.

She let go of his hand and looked up at the sky. "It such a pretty day. The weather is beautiful, the sun is just right, the birds are singing." She sighed happily, watching a bird flutter by. She seemed so...at peace, just staring up at the sky like the secret to life was written up there.

Josh looked up too. All he saw were clouds.

"I guess I'll see you around Josh." Lily stated after a long moment of the both of them looking up, her at the beauty of nature, and him picking at every negative thing. There goes his New Year's Resolution of looking at the glass half-full.

Lily slid of the bench carefully, slowly introducing weight to her cut leg. Josh watched with a blank look on his face as she did. "Do you need help to your car?" He asked, knowing it must be hard for her to walk.

"Nope, I'll be fine. I'm a bit to Do-It-Yourself for my own good." She winked again, "Chin up, Josh. You can't live in perpetual guilt." Lily laughed, and with that she was gone, leaving Josh alone on a bench wondering why he saw the clouds before he noticed the birds.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Aidan found Josh staring up at the sky.

"Carefull, if it rains you'll drown." The vampire joked, sitting next to his roomate on the bench.

Josh heaved a sigh and looked at Aidan, brow furrowed and arms crossed. He looked so serious that Aidan had to chuckle. "Stop looking at me like that." He laughed, shaking his head. "You might melt a hole in my face."

Josh relaxed his brow and looked down at the grass. "When you look up, what do you see?" He asked slowly, watching the grass sway in the breeze.

Aidan shrugged. "I don't know, the sky?" He asked, not knowing what else to say. "What's this about? Is this some weird trick question or something?" Had Josh finally cracked? Had his quirky roomate finally lost it?

"No, like, what do you see IN the sky?" The werewolf clarified and he and Aidan both looked up.

"I see...birds, and a dragonfly and a leaf, oh and the sun which is killing my eyes." He looked down and rubbed his paining eyes. Looking at the sun was a bad idea for a vampire. "What's this about? Have you been hanging out in the psych ward again?"

Josh just gave another sigh and stood up, shaking his head, "All I see are clouds."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Hey, Sunny! I'm home! And wounded!" Lily calle as she came through the front door of her little two bedroom cottage. It was just big enough for the two Art School attendees.

Sunshyne came out of her room on a wave of ginger braids and white gypsy skirts, spinning as she danced through. "Wounds are but physical, you can transcend the mortal pain if you just believe." The girl sighed out, comming up to he roomate.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Don't start the hippie babble babe." She groaned, tossing her keys in the dish by the door and collapsing on the couch. "And hey, dope fiend, what do you know about these pills?" She'd been prescribed a mild pain reliever for her wound, but didn't really plan on taking it unless the pain became too much.

Sunny read the label on the orange bottle and popped the cap, looking in at the pills. "Eh, nothing too strong, though they give you this whack heavy feeling. Take 'em before bed and only when you don't plan on driving." She answered, giving the bottle back to Lily.

"Gross." The blonde muttered, laying back on the couch. "Go get me a Coke please, I feel like shit." She really did. She'd taken one of the pills in the car to get a feel and now she felt groggy and snippish. The complete opposite of her normal, awake and upbeat attitude.

Sunnshyne looked down at her roomate and her bandaged leg in pity, going to the kitchen she got her a Cola.

"So what exactly happened?" The redhead called, poping the top and droping in a straw.

"I was mauled by a wildcat!" Lily answered as she accepted the can, leaning up on her elbows. "I've gotta keep these bandages on for the big 24, but I'll let you see the stitches tomorrow."

Sunnshyne shook her head, "No man, you can keep your wounds to yourself." She waved her hands in denial. Blood was not her thing, way too heavy.

Lily laughed, "Whatever, so, can you call Professor Levi for me and tell him I've been stuck at the hospital all day?" Lily gave her a pouty look and Sunnshyne sighed, standing up from the couch.

"Yeah, I'll tell him they implanted a braincell so your other one wouldn't die of loneliness." The ginger quiped, ducking as Lily threw a pillow at her. "The things I do for you." She sighed, throwing the pillow back.

Lily caught it and put it behind her head, "And hey! While you're up, shave your pits dirty hippie! Its long enough to braid!" She smiled, sipping her soda before laying back.

A nap sounded like just what she needed.

-

There's chapter two. What'dya think? Love? Hate? Cupcakes?

Click the button below and tell me what you think! And for those of you wondering, Lily will NOT be a werewolf, Josh didn't bite her he just scratched her.

So, send some love,  
Alexa On Ice.


End file.
